1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus to confirm correct meter sizing and, more particularly, to an apparatus to confirm that a water meter provided to a user by a utility is the proper size.
2. Discussion of Present Technology
The selection of water meter size for installations in buildings, e.g. commercial and residential buildings, can be made through a process that involves identification of the terminal water fittings and the expected water flow through the meter. In most instances, the process of determining meter size is usually only practiced when a meter is initially installed and when a replacement meter is installed. Seldom is the process to determine meter size practiced when changes occur that can effect water usage, e.g. but not limited to, the addition of a bathroom, the remolding of a bathroom and/or kitchen, the addition of outdoor water fittings to water the landscape, and/or an increase or decrease in the number of persons occupying the building.
As is appreciated by those skilled in the art, changes in the number of water fittings, changes in the number of persons occupying the building, and changes in water usage can result in the conversion of a properly sized installed water meter to an oversized, or an undersized water meter. The drawbacks with operating an oversized, or an undersized, water meter is a loss of revenue to the water utility, damage to the water meter, and varying water pressure in the pipes of the building. For a more detailed discussion on the subject matter of oversized and undersized water meters, reference can be made to the article titled “Optimal Water Meter Sizing and Maintenance System (OSMS)” authored by E. H. Johnson and B. E. Bold and presented at the Biennial Conference of the Water Institute of Southern Africa (WISA) held May 19-23, 2002, in Durba, South Africa.
In view of the need to monitor the flow through water meters to confirm correct meter sizing, it would be advantages to provide a water meter that has facilities to monitor water flow and to confirm that the water meter installed is correctly sized.